Payphone
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Saat seorang Tenma berusaha meyakinkan Kyousuke, dan saat Kyousuke benar-benar keras kepala terhadap orang yang dicintainya. AT


MINNAAAAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA UKK SELESAI MINNA AKHIRNYA SAYA TAKUT GA NAIK KELAS MINNA SAYA GATAUNYA UDAH KELAS 9 AJA MINNA NTAR SAYA IKUT UN MINNA TERUS NTAR SAYA–

Oke, ehm. Sudah dulu rantingnya. Kenapa saya bikin one-shot ini instead of ngelanjutin fic saya yang lain? Mudah. Because ide ini selalu terpaku dipikiran saya setiap dengernya. Kenapa saya ngomong bilingual gini? Entah, mungkin hanya otak saya dan yang Maha Kuasa yang tahu.

Sudah-sudah, on tu the stori!

* * *

**Payphone**

Disclaimer : Masa perlu saya jelaskan lagi kalau InaIre Go itu milik saya, eh, bukan milik saya? Btw Payphone lagunya Maroon 5.

Warning : OOC, AT, Shonen-ai, typo, de el el~~

* * *

"Kyousuke, aku–,"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak meneleponku lagi, Matsukaze? Dan jangan panggil aku Kyousuke lagi."

"Tapi tunggu Kyousuke! Aku bisa jelaskan–,"

_piiiiiiiip–_

"Sial!"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu membanting gagang telepon yang tadi dipegangnya tersebut ke tempatnya. Merogoh kantongnya, ia mengabil sebuah koin dan memasukkannya lagi ke lubang koin. Menekan tombol, ia kembali memegang gagang telepon ke telinganya. Mendengar suara tanda telah tersambung, ia berharap untuk seseorang yang di lain tempat untuk mengangkat.

"Hai. Kau telah tersambung ke mesin penjawab otomatis Tsurugi Kyousuke. Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut–,"

_Prek._

Tenma kembali menutup gagang telepon. Ia memasukan kembali koin. Ia kembali memencet tombol angka. Masih berharap untuk diangkat.

"Hai. Kau telah–,"

"SIAL!"

Ia kembali membanting gagang telepon itu dan ia pun terduduk, menyenderkan dirinya di dinding box telepon yang bening tersebut. Menutup mukanya dengan tangannya. Merasakan tetesan-tetesan air yang menetes dari matanya, yang turun ke tangannya.

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian 2 hari yang lalu.

* * *

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you._

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

* * *

"Oi, Tenma, apa maksud artikel di koran ini-"

Pemuda berambut navy itu tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, melihat kekasihnya bersama seorang pemuda lain yang tengah mencoba untuk memeluknya disofa ruang tv.

"Oh, Kyousuke! Baru pulang? Artikel apa?" Kata Tenma sembari mendorong teman berambut oranyenya yang mencoba memeluknya itu. "Hai Tsurugi!"

Kyousuke terdiam. Hampir meremas lembaran koran yang ada ditangannya. Menatap Tenma tajam, ia berkata,

"Jadi semua itu benar?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Kyou–," pemuda yang berada didepannya membanting koran itu kehadapannya dan Tenma pun membaca artikel yang dimaksud Kyousuke.

Matanya membelalak seketika.

"Tunggu, Kyousuke! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Ia mengejar Kyousuke yang sudah masuk kekamar. Kekasihnya itu tampak sedang memberes-bereskan barangnya dan sekarang ia siap untuk pergi.

"Kyousuke, tunggu!" Tenma memegang erat tangan pemuda yang dulu satu tim dengannya itu. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini! Tadi aku berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar apartemen dan aku bertemu Taiyou dan aku–,"

Pemuda navy itu menatap Tenma tajam sambil memotong kata-katanya, "Jadi kau membiarkan dia masuk dengan mudahnya? Aku tak percaya kau, Tenma."

"Bukan begitu, Kyousuke, Aku–!"

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-katamu lagi. Dan jangan panggil aku Kyousuke lagi, _**Matsukaze**_," Kyousuke berjalan perlahan, melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Tenma. Ia meraih gagang pintu, membukanya, dan berjalan keluar. Sambil berjalan ia berkata lagi,

"Jangan coba-coba menghubungiku."

Blam.

Pintu telah tertutup.

Tenma pun terpatung didepan pintu dengan hati yang berkeping-keping.

Dan tampaknya Kyousuke tidak akan kembali untuk memperbaiki mereka.

* * *

_Yeah, I, I know it's __hard to remember, the people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture..._

_That you're not here next to me._

* * *

Masih dengan muka yang sedikit basah karena jejak air mata, Tenma keluar dari box telepon tersebut, menarik gitar akustiknya dengan malas.

Ia memang seorang idola terkenal. Pemain gitar yang berbakat. Tapi, tanpa Kyousuke, semua itu tampak tak berarti.

Ia masih beruntung saat ini jalanan sepi dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Bisa gawat kalau ada, sudah pasti dia langsung diserbu fans dan pers secara bersamaan.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah apartemen, ia menatap gitarnya. Terdapat banyak kenangan didalam sebuah instrumen musik yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Saat ia pertama kali bermusik sebagai musisi jalanan, saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Kyousuke setelah lamanya tidak, saat ia dan Kyousuke membuat band duo Double Drive, saat mereka akhirnya menjadi band musik paling ternama sejepang….

Semua kenangan itu membuat air matanya kembali turun. Pipinya mulai basah lagi. Berusaha mengusapnya, ia merogoh kantongnya untuk mencari selembar tisu, tapi tak ada. Ia baru ingat ia turun ke jalanan hanya membawa uang dan gitarnya, tanpa yang lain.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah café.

* * *

_You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down._

* * *

"Membuat band? Kau serius?"

"Iya!" pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya memegang tangannya dengan erat. "Kau dan aku! Kau pemain bass yang hebat, Tsurugi! Dan aku bisa bermain gitar! Kita akan menjadi duo yang hebat!"

Menatap mata Tenma yang antusias, Kyousuke tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu. Dengan satu syarat."

"Eh?" si pemuda Pegasus itu menatap Kyousuke bingung. "Syarat apa?"

"Panggil aku Kyousuke."

"Lho? Kenapa? Biasanya kau kalau ku panggil itu tidak mau–,"

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Tenma.

* * *

_I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed._

_Still stuck in that time, when we called it love,.._

_But even the sun sets in paradise._

* * *

Hampir seluruh pengunjung café itu melihat kearahnya dengan penuh rasa takjub dan juga penuh emosi. Ia sedang berada di sebuah panggung kecil. Panggung yang dulu ia sering sekali tempati sebelum ia menjadi idola.

"Now I'm on the payphone….."

Lirik terakhir tersebut mengakhiri pertunjukkannya, menghasilkan café tersebut penuh dengan tepukan tangan. Ia tersenyum. Ia turun dari kursi yang ia duduki dan membungkuk tanda terima kasih kepada penontonnya.

"Sudah lama ya, kau tak kesini. Kukira kau sudah lupa dengan tempat ini."

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Tenma tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku tak akan pernah lupa dengan café mu ini, Shinsuke. Aku mulai dari sini."

Jawabannya mendapat tertawaan renyah dari sahabatnya. Pemuda yang berheadband biru itu merangkulnya sedikit. "Bisa saja kau, bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu sebentar?"

Tenma mengangguk, dan mereka pun jalan ke arah bar yang terdapat di café tersebut. Menduduki salah satu kursinya, Tenma menghela nafas.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Shinsuke.

"Wine saja," balasnya.

Shinsuke menyodorkan segelas wine kedepan Tenma. "Hei, ada apa dengan mu?"

Tenma mengambil wine itu dan menyesapnya sedikit. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa." Pemuda yang dulu lebih pendek dari temannya itu berkata, sambil menuangkan sekaleng Heinekens kesebuah gelas. "Raut wajahmu jelas-jelas menunjukan kalau ada apa-apa."

Tenma hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Shinsuke menatapnya khawatir. "Kau tahu, kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Tidak." Tenma mengelenge selagi tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Shinsuke. Percayalah."

Shinsuke tersenyum dan akhirnya menghela nafas. "Yasudah lah. Ah, sebaiknya kau pulang, Tenma. Sebentar lagi café ini akan tutup dan besok aku akan menggelar event all-you-can-eat. Aku ingin cepat pulang untuk menyiapkannya." Pemuda berheadband itu menghela nafas. "Si bos, pakai bikin acara seperti itu. Itu kan artinya aku harus bangun pagi. Padahal aku kan paling tidak bisa bangun pagi."

Pemuda yang berambut coklat itu tertawa sedikit. "Sabar saja yah." Dia turun dari kursinya dan mengambil gitarnya. "Oh iya, uangnya–,"

"Tidak usah, aku mentraktir," senyum Shinsuke. "Kau memerlukan itu."

Tenma tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this!_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick._

* * *

Melemparkan gitarnya ke tempat tidur, ia merebahkan dirinya. Kehilangan Kyousuke membuatnya merasa kehilangan segalanya. Apalah yang harus ia lakukan lagi, ia berpikir. Ia melihat ke arah lemari, melihat sebuah potret berbingkai coklat diatasnya. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia di potret tersebut. Ia dan Kyousuke.

Tapi sekarang hanyalah ia sendiri.

Ia duduk menyender ke dinding. Ia berpikir lagi. Lalu selintas ide muncul di pikirannya.

Berdiri, ia membereskan semua barangnya, memasukan gitarnya ke tasnya, dan mengambil kunci mobilnnya.

_Prang!_

Ia tidak sengaja menyenggol potret yang sedari tadi ia lihat. Kaca penutupnya pecah dan bingkainya retak. Ia terdiam mentap potret itu. Ia mendekatinya untuk mengambilnnya, tapi,

Ia berbalik. Ia meninggalkan potret itu dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ia mematikan televisinya, merapihkan meja makan, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen. Ia berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya, melihat ke arah tempat tinggalnya bersama Kyousuke dulu. Tempat yang penuh kenangan. Kenangan yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Tenma menghela nafas. Ia berjalan keluar dan akhirnya menutup pintu apartemennya.

Menutup pintu kenangannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Ia membuka kunci mobilnya. Membuka bagasi dan memasukan semua barangnya kedalam tempat yang cukup besar itu. Khusus untuk gitarnya akan ia letakan di kursi sebelahnya. Menutup bagasinya, ia menghela nafas dan melihat apartemennya untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow, 'cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow._

_But you just gave it away._

* * *

Jam sekarang menunjukan jam 2.00 di pagi hari. Menjelaskan mengapa jalanan sangat gelap dan sepi. Mungkin satu-satunya cahaya yang ada adalah lampu mobil Tenma yang berjalan cukup cepat, berhubungan jalanan sepi.

Sejujurnya Tenma sendiri tidak tahu kemana ia ingin pergi. Apakah kesuatu tempat temannya atau ia akan memulai hidup baru di sebuah tempat baru yang antah berantah letaknya. Apalagi matanya terasa berat sekarang. Padahal biasanya ia tidur lebih malam dari ini. Mungkin karena pengaruh wine yang baru saja ia minum tadi di café Shinsuke.

Mungkin sekarang adalah klimaksnya, mata Tenma tak dapat diajak kompromi lagi.

Tapi ada satu hal yang berada didepannya, di jalanan ini yang membuat matanya terbelalak.

Sepasang sinar lampu truk yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan darinya.

* * *

_You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care._

_I know I've said it before, but all of our bridges burned down._

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian…..**

"Kyousuke, bangun lah! Cepat!"

Pemuda navy itu merasa berat untuk membuka matanya, tapi apa boleh buat, tampaknya pagi sudah datang dan memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, nii-san? Aku masih mengantuk, lagi pula aku tidak ada jadwal manggung hari ini…," balasnya sambil menguap.

Kakaknya yang berwarna rambut sama itu menatapnya dengan rasa tidak percaya. "Coba baca korannya dan nyalakan televisi sekarang."

Yang disuruh dengan malas mengambil koran dari tangan kakaknya dan duduk disofa dengan malasnya. Mengambil remote, ia menyalakan televisinya. Selagi televisi itu menyala, ia membaca koran yang ia ambil tadi.

Matanya membesar saat membaca _headline_ pertama dari koran tersebut. Ia menatap ke kakaknya dengan raut wajah yang hamper ingin menangis.

Dan setelah mendengar breaking news dari televisi, ia buru-buru mengambil jaketnya dan memakai sepatunya, bergegas berlari keluar.

"_**Matsukaze Tenma menghilang!"**_

* * *

_Now, I'm on the payphone..._

* * *

Minna….. apalah yang telah saya buat ini…. Apa…. Apa….. APAAAAA T_T

Masa saya sedepresi itu sampe kayak gini….

Ah, sudahlah minna! Mind to review?


End file.
